Feelings Like That Can't Just Go Away
by justfangirlin
Summary: Following Kurt and Blaine's break up just after Kurt moved to NY. Kurt was certain it was the right decision, but on a trip back to Lima for thanksgiving Kurt starts wonder, after being so close to Blaine, can feelings like theirs just go away?
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my god, Mercedes, I'm fine. Believe me, i'm... fine" Kurt said into the phone, talking to his best friend.

"Well sorry, Kurt, but I really don't know how you and Blaine could just break up, and you just be 'fine'. You were seriously the best couple, you relied on each other for everything - how can you just be fine?"

"Really, i'm fine. Okay - i'm not but I know that it was the only way. We tried, and we failed - turns out keeping up a long distance relationship is tough. It was just bad for both of us."

"Kurt, do you think you two would possibly get back together?" Mercedes asked, genuinely hoping they would. Everyone had thought they were such a great couple, and nobody could believe it when they found out about the breakup.  
"Well...maybe, I guess? But I just know I couldn't handle doing the long distance thing anymore. It's better that we both just get on with our lives for now." Kurt said, obviously trying to disguise the pain.

"Rachel Berry I need help." Mercedes yelled into the phone the next evening.

"Hello Mercedes. What do you need help wi-"

"Rachel, it's important. I'm sure that you know all about my boys' breaking up now, don't you?" "Well yeah, of course. I see Kurt all the time..." Rachel sighed. And she did see Kurt all the time - they were in the same city - and staying relatively close to each other, and they had been a support network for each other in the last few months (in the case of Rachel trying to get through her breakup with Finn) and the last few weeks (for Kurt, who was finding it very hard knowing that Blaine wasn't there anymore for him).

"WE HAVE TO GET THEM BACK TOGETHER" Mercedes said incredibly sternly into the phone. "They need to see what a huge mistake they've made. They're perfect together and neither of them seem the same anymore. I've spoken to them both and they sound really bad, Rachel, especially Blaine. Did you know that Kurt just told Blaine he was breaking up with him and that was that? Blaine's really low and Kurt's pretty bad too. We have to get them back together!"

"Well Mercedes, that may not be that easy, you know! I mean, we have to get them near each other somehow and then we have to make them talk and shouldn't we really let them decide that they want to see each other and work things out themselves?"

"Rachel, you know as well as I do that they need to be together, that breaking up was a big mistake, and that they probably won't try without a little...nudge."

"Okay then, what's your plan?" Rachel challenged.

"Well, Thanksgiving's only a week away, and I spoke to Tina, and she's going to have a Thanksgiving party. She's going to make sure Blaine's there, and we'll make sure Kurt's there. Deal?"

"Deal" Rachel sighed, not sure how this plan would work out. Oh well, she thought. It was worth a shot.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Kurt!" Rachel said when Kurt walked out of his building which she was waiting outside of, picking Kurt up on their way back to Ohio for Thanksgiving.

"Hey." he replied, not that happy at the thought of going back to Lima and running the risk of encountering Blaine. He really wanted to see Blaine - he wanted to see him so much. But he knew that seeing him would just end up making him feel crap. If he _could _feel worse than he did already, that is. Right now, he was feeling even worse than he had immediately after they broke up. He wasn't even sure why it was, but was thinking something along the lines of _i haven't talked to him for four weeks and this is the first time i've had to go that long without him and I hate it. _He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear Rachel trying to get his attention. "Kurt...Kurt! KURT!"

"Yes, Ms Berry?"

"Kurt, we have a long drive ahead of us, so I compiled a lovely new playlist on my iPod for this exact occasion. It has many different..." Rachel kept on going, but Kurt really didn't feel like listening to one of Rachel's long, boring, excruciating rants, so he started to zone out, only to be brought back to life minutes later by the song playing through the stereo. Perfect, by Pink. He recognised it as soon as it started to play, and quickly skipped to the next track. Rachel looked somewhat annoyed that.

"Hey, what was that for? We have to listen to all of the songs in the playlist - they're all such cool songs!"

"Rachel - you know perfectly well why I can't stand to listen to it! Don't you remember? It was...Blaine's and my...car song..."

"Oh...sorry Kurt."

"Yeah it's okay Rachel. Are you looking forward to seeing your dads?"

"You wouldn't believe how much I am! We've got a lot planned - lots of our Berry events planned - I'm especially looking forward to the concerts we put on for each other each day! Good family times, they are! Oh and how could I forget seeing all of my friends? Tina's party is going to be a blast - it feels like so long since I've seen them all. Are you looking forward to seeing Burt and Carole and...Finn?" Rachel asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, it feels like ages since I last saw Dad and Carole, but sadly Finn isn't coming home for Thanksgiving...some reason I don't understand...but that's Finn I guess, a confusing person. And before you ask, no, I am _not _going to Tina's party."

"But Kurt, you have to go! Everyone's going to be there! Mercedes...Artie...Mike..." "Blaine..." but Kurt interrupted her.

"Exactly. Everyone's going to be there. Including Blaine. And I just cannot cope with that right now." He sighed.

"Oh but Kurt, you have to! How can you just not go and see _your friends, _whom you haven't seen for months! You can't just not see them, especially when Tina's putting on a party so everyone can see each other!"

"Yeah but Rachel it's not that... I'd like to see everyone it's just...won't Blaine be there? I can't bare to see him! It's just too hard, at least, it is at the moment."

"You're coming, Kurt Hummel!" She said sternly, with that look in her eyes that kurt knew so well. The one that told him that she was in charge, and he'd do whatever she said.

"Fine, miss. But on one condition."

"What, Kurt?"

"I'll go if you TURN OFF THIS STUPID PLAYLIST! I'm beginning to think you chose all these songs to annoy the hell out of me! Our Last Summer? Really Rachel? Now you're just _trying _to me feel crap about Blaine!" He yelled.

Rachel said nothing about that, knowing he had her plan all figured out.

"Hey sweetie!" Carole said as she opened the front door to find Kurt standing behind it, as she had expected.

"Hey, Carole!" Kurt said, giving Carole a hug.

"It's so great to see you Kurt, it feels like so long since I saw my boys!" She replied, returning the hug. "Burt? Kurt's here." Kurt and Carole heard a big thumping coming from the stairs, as Burt came running down, faster than either Kurt or Carole had ever seen him move.

"Hey Dad!" Kurt said happily.

"Kurt! Hello, it's so good to see you - I've missed you so much!" He said hugging his son.

"I've missed you too Dad."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So, here I present to you: the third chapter! Quite a short installment today but tomorrow's one is going to be really long (or long by my standards anyway!) Enjoy! And review as well!**

Burt came into Kurt's room where Kurt had now unpacked him stuff and was now looking at the picture on his shelf of him and Blaine at prom.

"So Kurt, how have you been since you broke up -"

Kurt waved his hand at Burt and interrupted, "No Dad, just...not yet, okay? I knew you would be doing this sometime but can you just give me a few hours with you guys _before_ I talk about it?"

"Kurt i'm..._we're _just worried about you, okay? You and Blaine were always so close and honest and whenever you were together around up it was just like...it was as though the room was suddenly filled with so much more love. I know what it's like to love somebody very, very, very much, but the love you had for each other was so much more. You see couples who really love each other but you two also knew how hard life could be for each other, you were always there to support each other, you were just unbelievable. Everyone thought so. Everyone felt that, _knew _that about you. You loved each other, Kurt, and feelings like that can't just go away." Burt stopped talking and looked at his son, shocked, now, to see that Kurt was crying. He, being Kurt, was trying to hide it, but without success. Burt took his son in his arms and held him for what seemed like hours.

"I just miss him so much, Dad." Kurt choked out as the tears ran down his cheeks and onto Burt's old shirt.

"I know, Kurt." The father and son just stood there for another five minutes, without saying anything, until one of them broke the silence. "You should talk to him, Kurt. You didn't see him in person when you broke up - maybe it's what you need...either for some finality or just so you can see him and see if that's really what you want. I bet it will make him feel better too, Kurt."

"I want to see him so much Dad, but whether or not he would want to see me, and whether or not I can handle it...I really don't know" Kurt sighed. "I'll see."

"Do you want my advice kid?"

"I suppose so, Dad."  
"Talk."


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go, guys - Chapter 4! I said it would be a little longer than yesterday's chapter, and it certainly is! In this chapter, things start to progress a little between Kurt and Blaine, I hope it's to your liking!  
****Now I just need to put on my thinking hat and figure out what will happen next chapter! Enjoy, and as always, please review! xo**

Blaine woke up to the sound of his phone ringing loudly on his nightstand. But it wasn't just any old ringtone. It was _Kurt's _ringtone. Kurt. The man he had been trying to get over and trying to not think about so hard, but not succeeding. As he sat up in bed his mind automatically thought of the worst scenarios - Kurt suddenly getting an illness? Kurt suddenly dying and Burt ringing up to break the news to Blaine? But he knew that wasn't very likely, and quickly moved to answer it.

"Kurt." he whispered into the phone.

"Blaine." Kurt replied. Blaine had forgotten just how amazing Kurt's voice sounded, especially early in the morning. "Um, so, how are you Blaine?"

"I'm...i'm good. Well, not that good, really, but i'm...surviving. How are you?"  
"Pretty bad actually" Kurt admitted. "Turns out this thing called being single is even harder than I imagined."

"Yeah, it's pretty bad. Not just bad, Kurt, it feels shit!" The two boys just sat there after that, listening to the other's breathing. _I missed this. _Thought Blaine. _I forgot just how much I love just listening to him. _

"So I'm in Ohio..." Kurt trailed off, not sure whether he was being too quick, or too needy, or just too quick to do this in general..

"Oh. Really? Um...I guess this is the part where either you or I ask the other about if they want to meet up and talk or something? I've never done this before..."

"You are a mind reader, Blaine Anderson! I was actually going to see if you were free to chat today or tomorrow, you know, just to clear things up? I dunno." What Kurt really wanted to say was "_I miss you, Blaine_," but he just couldn't seem to bring himself to actually say it out loud.

"Yeah um, i'm free this afternoon...around one? I could come round or we could meet up at The Lima Bean...whatever you want."

"Well Dad and Carole aren't going to be home until this evening so you can come round here...one o'clock sound good?" Kurt suggested.

"Okay, Kurt. I'd better go now, but i'll see you soon. Bye."  
"Bye Blaine."

xxxxxx

Kurt was just getting changed when he heard the doorbell ring just after one o'clock that afternoon. He'd been making muffins for Blaine's visit and had just put them in the over when he noticed he had batter all over his new shirt. "_Damn_", he thought, "_I had my outfit perfectly planned out for this occasion._" So he went to get changed. By the time he had decided what to wear and then got changed it was already one. So, when the bell rang, he quickly did up his tie and ran down the stairs to the front door. He opened it, and standing there was Blaine._ Blaine._ Wow. He looked amazing in red chinos with a pale blue shirt and - of course - a bow tie. He really was breathtaking. Blaine pulled him out of his trance:

"Hi Kurt." God, Kurt missed the way Blaine said his name, with that emphasised 't' sound at the end.

"Blaine. Hey." Kurt said. "Hey. Um... come in!" As Blaine stepped in, Kurt caught a whiff of his cologne. Why was Blaine making this so hard? With him looking (and smelling!) like that Kurt didn't know if he would be able to resist him. "Do you want anything to drink Blaine?" Kurt continued, "I made some muffins, spicy apple - I know they're your favourite."

"Mmmmmm yum! That sounds good, thanks Kurt. Can we talk about...this?"

"I think we'd better. You don't know how much I'm dreading this Blaine!"  
"Not as much as I am. But, we're here. Let's get it over and done with. Kurt, I have a question." Kurt was pretty sure he knew what said question would be. "Why did you break up with me?"

"It's hard to explain Blaine. I... I... I couldn't take it any longer. It was as though I would rather not be with you than be with you and miss you, not be able to go to you whenever I needed you, not being able to see you every day, not being able to kiss you or hug you or cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie. I didn't want to hurt you Blaine. I knew I would hurt you and I knew it would hurt me too but I had this idea that we would get hurt sooner or later anyway so I might as well have gotten it over with quicker. I'm sorry, Blaine."

"Yeah, I know." Blaine sighed. "I understand where you're coming from but why couldn't we just try? You never know, we might have made it! It was only going to be a year..." Blaine was interrupted by a 'ping!' noise as the oven timer went off in the kitchen.

"Ooh, sounds like the muffins are ready. Hold that thought Blaine, i'll be back soon." Blaine waited a minute until Kurt returned with a plate of his favourite muffins, still hot.

"Yum, Kurt! I've missed your baking!"  
"I strongly suspect that's the only thing you missed about me!" Kurt said with a laugh.

"Well, not the only thing, but almost." Blaine replied jokingly.

"Okay so what were you saying?"  
"Oh yeah. I don't see why we couldn't have just _tried _to make it work - OH MY GOD Kurt, these are amazing!"  
"If you love making them so much, why don't you try baking yourself? Just because it was a complete and utter disaster all the last times doesn't mean you can't change..." Kurt laughed at Blaine, poking fun at him, just like the good old days.

"Because I can't make them as amazingly as you can Kurt! There's something you do to them that nobody else can do..."  
"Blaine. Quit stalling. Back to the _important _subject please."  
"Okay then. I just still don't see why you had to break up with me!"  
"You heard me Blaine, I knew it had to be done someti-"  
"BUT WE OF ALL PEOPLE COULD HAVE MADE IT WORK KURT!" Blaine yelled, unable to keep calm any longer.  
"NO WE COULDN'T HAVE, BLAINE! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KEEP UP A LONG DISTANCE RELATIONSHIP? WE WERE CRAZY TO EVEN HOPE TO TRY! AND YOU HAVE ALL THIS SUPPORT TO HELP YOU THROUGH! YOU STILL HAVE ALL YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY AND NEW DIRECTIONS, AND EVEN THE WARBLERS, FOR GOD'S SAKE! WHO DO I HAVE? RACHEL. I ONLY HAVE RACHEL! IT'S WAY HARDER FOR ME!"

"No it's not Kurt. It's not easier for me. Because I don't have you. Yes, i have those people but I don't have you. That can make my life pretty hard these days Kurt!"  
"Well why don't you just get over it, then? Forget about me! Go out with someone like that Sebastien boy! He's smitten with you! Move on!"

"I can't just move on Kurt, even though it seems like you already have!"  
"Why not, Blaine?" Kurt challenged. Blaine sat in silence for a while just trying to calm down, but not succeeding.

"Because i'm still in love with you Kurt."

xxxxxxx

Both boys sat there for about ten minutes just wondering what to say next. Finally, Blaine broke the silence:  
"I should...I should go."  
"Yeah you should. I think that would be best." Kurt stood up, followed by Blaine. Kurt lead him to the front door, and just as they were saying goodbye, Blaine started to lean in closer to Kurt. Kurt followed Blaine's lead, and their lips met in a kiss. They parted, and Blaine ran out the door and away from the house, leaving Kurt confused and giddy, his head spinning in a million directions at once.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here it is! Quite a bit of stuff happens in this chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Okay so keep reading, review please and most importanly, enjoy!**

When Blaine got home later that night he ran up to his room, locked his door and promptly went to sleep, only to be awoken three hours later by his brother Cooper banging on his door yelling "Are you alive, Blaine? Mum wants to know for dinner purposes..."  
"Go away Coop. And yes I am alive."  
"What's wrong? Let me in! I want to give you one of my big-brother-bear hugs! Blaaaaaaaaaine!"

"Go away Cooper! I just really want to be alone right now, okay?"  
"Fine. But whenever you feel like talking to me, I'm here! Until Monday, but I hope you are out of your depressive state by then...Dinner's in quarter of an hour."

xxxxxxxx

Twenty minutes later Blaine pulled himself off his bed and went downstairs to the dining room. Even though he wasn't hungry he knew that if he didn't at least make an appearance he would have his parents and Cooper to answer to. He stepped into the room and the three of them were sitting around the table, a spare plate, piled high with pasta was sitting there at his spot, waiting to be eaten. He sat down and saw the expectant looks on the faces of his family.

"Just go back to talking to each other! Go. Stop looking at me like that!"

"No Blaine, we're worried. Tell us what happened today." His mother said to him.

"No. Just no. I don't want to talk about it right now. Please." He begged.

"Fine" his mother said again. 'But don't think we're just going to forget about it. We don't want you miserable for Thanksgiving Blaine!"  
"Well I somehow think I will be anyway..."  
"We mean it Blaine!" Cooper said, ending that conversation for the time being. As conversation between the other three expanded to other things - Cooper's work, the lady down the road who had just had a baby, the New Directions winning at Nationals - Blaine just felt worse and worse. He forced himself to eat a bit, then excused himself, and went back up to his room. Five minutes later, there was a knock on the door followed by Cooper entering the room.

"If you're not going to wait for an answer why knock?" Blaine asked, annoyed.

"I knew you wouldn't let me come in otherwise." Cooper answered, sitting on the edge of Blaine's bed. "So what happened today? You saw Kurt and...?"  
"And we had a fight. Nothing to tell."

"Well if there's nothing to tell why are you obviously feeling so terrible?"  
"Because I hate being single, okay?" Blaine said, almost shouting.

"Is it that you hate being _single _or hate being _without Kurt?_"

"Hate being without Kurt. It's as though my life doesn't have anything good in it now, you know?"  
"Well, no I don't because I've never had a relationship quite like yours..."

"I just miss him so much, you know? And he didn't even talk to me about it first either. Did you know that? He just said 'Blaine i'm breaking up with you' and that was that! It's so unfair Coop." Cooper moved over and wrapped Blaine up in a hug, when Blaine started to cry. They stayed like that for twenty minutes.

xxxxxxx

At 8 o'clock Blaine got a call from Mike.

"Hey Mike."  
"Hey Blaine. How are ya?"

"Well you sound happy. You don't know what happened, do you?"  
"As a matter of fact Blaine, I do. And I want to see you. From what Tina's told me, you're pretty bad."  
"Yeah, I am. It's like my heart has been ripped out of my chest by an angry pit bull and eaten by a pride of lions. Yes, I feel terrible."

"Right. I'm coming over. We need to talk about this. And not just over the phone. Face to face. I'll be there soon."  
"Okay so I don't think I'll be able to talk you out of this so I'll see you soon." he replied.

Fifteen minutes later Mike turned up on the doorstep on Blaine's house.

"I'll get it!" Blaine called out. He opened the door and there was Mike.

"Hey Blaine. Good to see you man!" He said, giving Blaine a hug.  
"Hey, you too!"

"So how's being a senior?"  
"Well as you can imagine, the year hasn't exactly got off to a great start..."  
"What happened there anyway?"  
"I honestly have no idea Mike. He just broke up with me. He rang me up, and that was it. Then I saw him today - it started off well and ended in a huge fight. I don't even understand it anymore."

"Well I guess you're not in a very Thanksgiving-y mood then right now, are you?"  
"No, I'm not. And even after our fight today, i'm not even angry! Just sad and lonely and I just want him back so, so much!"

"I know, Blaine, I know."  
"I think this could be a rather long conversation. Care for a drink? You go up to my room and I'll bring it up soon"  
"Coffee please."

xxxxxxxx

The next day Blaine was feeling a little bit better than he had been previously, although still bad. Anyway, he decided to go and see Mercedes. He hadn't seen her in so long and he knew that she was always able to make him feel better, no matter what. So at 11 o'clock he left his house to drive to her place.

"Hey Mercedes" he said when he finally got there.

"Hey Blaine! It's so good to see you. It feels like so long. Come here" She said as she pulled him into a hug. "How are you? Or is that a stupid question?"  
"Incredibly stupid question." Blaine said teasingly. "I'm pretty bad. How are you? Please tell me you're better than I am!"  
"Luckily I am. Hey I was really sad (and angry) to hear about what Kurt did - I don't think it was that fair at all! But I talked to him and it sounds like he realises what a huge mistake he made. You really should try talking to him, you know."  
"He didn't tell you?" Blaine said. Mercedes looked confused. "Well, let's just say that talking about it _doesn't _work. We tried. It ended badly." He wanted to tell her about the kiss so much, but knew that would bring a whole new level of complicated onto the situation.

"What do you mean?"  
"We fought. Quite a lot. He was being unreasonable."

"What do you mean by _that?_"

"He said it's easier for me to get over it because I still have my family and friends and also that I should move on..."  
"Move on how, Blaine?"  
"Well one specific example, if I remember correctly, was 'why don't you just go out with Sebastien?"

"Wait _what? _Why would he say that? Oh my gosh I have to talk to him! Oh well. So apart from this, how's everything going - school? Glee club?"  
"Glee's good. We've got a few more people. But it's just not quite the same, you know? And now it just feels...weird being there. I mean, I love McKinley, I really do, and I have so many good friends there but I moved there for Kurt and now it's like it was pointless! obviously it wasn't...I got a national championship out of it! But now the reason I went is no longer...a reason."

"I get you, baby. Hang in there, okay? Because I know about all that 'you shouldn't take sides' crap, but I somehow think you'll be getting more support on this than Kurt. Do you mind if I talk to him about this all? If you want me to keep out of it, I will, but I'd really like to be able to see what it's all _really _about."  
"Yeah you can talk to him. Just talk to me about it afterwards, okay?"  
"Yup all good Blaine. So how are you looking forward to Tina's party?"  
"I'm not. You know who will be there. It's going to be a disaster!"  
"No, it's not Blaine. I know it's tough right now and I don't blame you but this isn't the only time you two will have to be in the same room together. We'll make sure it's okay for you! it's going to be awesome!" They chatted for a long time until it was time for Blaine to go home.  
"See ya, Mercedes. And thanks, so much!"

"Any time Blaine. We all love you and want to help you, okay? Don't forget it!"

xxxxxxx

"Hey Mercedes!"

"I saw Blaine today."

"Oh really? That's nice." A bit of sarcasm creeping into Kurt's voice.

"Yeah well he was pretty bad, Kurt. And what's this I hear about you saying he has it easier than you and then suggesting he move on? _With Sebastien. _Besides from the fact that he is not ready to move on, you_ hate _Sebastien! Why? Just why, Kurt? Kurt, you're my best friend and I would do anything for you but I really have to side with Blaine on this one. You have a lot to explain, Kurt Hummel."  
"I was angry. It got really heated. That's all I can think of to say right now Mercedes."

"Okay well you need to make it better either _before _or _at _the party tomorrow Kurt!" They sat on the phone in silence for a few minutes until Kurt couldn't help it anymore.

"I think I made a huge mistake Mercedes. I _know _I did."

"You did. And how long have you thought this?"

"Ever since yesterday."

"Ever since your fight?"

"Ever since we kissed." _Oh no, _Kurt thought. _That really wasn't meant to come out. Why can't I just keep my mouth closed?  
_

"What?"

"We kissed. We were angry and then it just kind of happened."

"Oh my god Kurt. You're still in love. It's more than obvious"

"I think I am. I just don't know what to say to make it right. I'm not sure I can make it right anymore!"

"You know what you need?"

"No, I don't"

"You don't need words. You need _a gesture!"_

**Tomorrow I'll be uploading the big party chapter...probably. I suppose I'd better get on with it then! Until then, xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter guys! Slightly different to what I had planned for this chapter, but there's always tomorrow's one! Enjoy!**

Mike stood at Blaine's front door waiting for someone to answer.

"Hi Mike!" Blaine said as he opened the door.

"Hey Blaine! How are you? You seem a bit better than the other day, that's for sure!"  
"Yeah I am, actually...I had a good chat with Mercedes yesterday too, and that helped, plus your talk helped an awful lot too!"

"I'm glad I could be of service bro. You ready to get going to Tina's?"

"Yeah I am. Scared too though!"  
"Don't worry, it'll all be fine, I promise. I have one question, Blaine: do you want to get back together with Kurt?"

"So much, I still love him but he hurt me and I'm angry and I just don't know whether or not I should forgive him yet..."

"You'll know when it's the right time. For now, I think you need to get on with your life and see how it goes. I'm not saying you need to move on, just _carry _on, and see where it takes you."

"Have you ever thought of becoming a professional advice giver? Forget dancing, this is your _true _talent!" Blaine said with a laugh.

xxxxxxxx

When Mike pulled up outside Tina's house the party was already in full swing. her parents had left an hour ago (they were going out to dinner and a movie to pass the time while the party was going on) and people had started arriving half an hour ago. Puck was just walking up to the house as they got out of the car, and Mercedes was at the door, yelling at them to hurry up inside. They got inside and Tina welcomed them both with a hug. They had just walked down the hallway and into the living room, where everyone was, when Blaine saw him. Kurt was standing there, hugging Quinn tightly. Blaine stood and watched as Quinn let go and Kurt turned around and spied Blaine. They stood there for a few seconds as everyone else looked towards them awkwardly.

"Hey" Blaine said softly.

"Hey" Kurt replied, barely whispering. Everyone went back to talking to each other and singing along with the loud music. About an hour into the party, everyone had started to dance (and drink. Especially one Noah Puckerman!) when Teenage Dream came on the stereo. About a minute into it, all the memories started flooding back into Blaine's mind. How he and Kurt had met on the stairwell and run straight to the common room where he and the Warblers had performed this song. He remembered confessing his love to Kurt and moving to McKinley, and how they had won nationals together, how Kurt had graduated, and then how it was all over, just like that. Suddenly it was all too much for Blaine. He ran upstairs and into Tina's room, where he sat on the floor, leaning on the wall for God-knows-how-long. He heard the flush of a toilet in the next room and pretty soon Kurt was walking down the hall from the bathroom back to the party. When he spied Blaine he stopped in his tracks before moving in and leaning on the bedroom door.

"Hi" he said to Blaine.

"Hi" said Blaine, looking up from the floor.

"Blaine I..."  
"You what, Kurt?"

"Now let's not fight Blaine. I really don't want it to be like that between us. We have to be able to talk. We need to accept that we have the same close friends and if we can't work through this we'll end up splitting the group. Understand?" Kurt said, coming and sitting next to Blaine. Blaine nodded, willing Kurt to go on.

"I'm sorry Blaine. I'm sorry for those things I said about you and Sebastien, I'm sorry about all that pain I caused you too. I really don't know what was going through my head. I didn't know then and I still don't know now. I'm sorry I broke up with you, Blaine. I realize now that it was mistake. I thought it would make everything oh-so-much easier for both of us. Turns out I was wrong. very, very wrong. I've been miserable, Blaine. _Miserable. _If anything this whole thing has just proved that I can't live without you. I know I was an idiot and I completely understand if you can't find it in you to forgive me. But if you can, I would do _anything _to make sure I don't make the same mistake again. You are the best thing that _ever _happened to me Blaine, and to have you back would be like all my problems just being lifted from my shoulders. I love you, Blaine. I never stopped loving you. Never." Both boys' hearts were beating fast over this confession. Blaine slowly moved over and lifted up Kurt's chin, and leaned in. Kurt followed Blaine's lead and they met in a slow kiss. It got more passionate, faster and more heated until Kurt pulled back for air.

"I assume I'm forgiven then?"

"Yeah you are." Blaine said as Kurt smiled and leaned in for another quick kiss.

"Hey do you want to get out of here, go for dinner or something? I don't really feel like being around those animals right now..."

"Yeah...what will we tell them?"

"They won't realize we're going together!

"I should go and tell Mike I don't need a ride home"

"Yeah I'll go and say bye to Tina." They walked downstairs with promises to meet at Kurt's car in 5 minutes. While Blaine talked to Mike, Kurt went to speak to Tina.

"Thanks for hosting an awesome party, Tina! I have to go now though." Kurt said.

"Oh really Kurt? I've hardly talked to you though! You have to come round again before you leave for New York, deal?"

"Deal!"

"Hey Tina!" Mike yelled. "Blaine's leaving now" _Oh crap._ Kurt thought. _Busted! _

"Oh really? That's a shame Kurt was just leaving too- oh my god you sneaky little boys!"

"What?"

"You're leaving _together!" _Everyone was staring at them now. "Are you two back together?"

"I hate you all. Come on Blaine!" Kurt called out, enjoying the spotlight. Kurt made a show of grabbing Blaine's hand and leaving. As soon as everyone else heard the door click shut, there was whistling and shouts of "whoooo" all around.

xxxxxxx

"We did it. Okay so not quite how we imagined but we got out..."

"We did." Said Blaine, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and giving him a quick kiss.

"Where shall we go?" Kurt asked.

"Breadstix?" Blaine suggested.

"Sounds perfect." As they drove they caught up with each other - school, college, new York, glee club -

"This is nice" Blaine said suddenly.

"Ha?"

"It's nice. Just like before. Just talking."

"Yeah. Yeah it is." When they got to Breadstix they were seated at their table, and conversation turned to their relationship.

"So Kurt, what's going to happen with this?"

"Well, Blaine, we're going to do this long distance relationship thing, and we're going to do it well. Then, when I come home for holidays we're going to spend every minute together, and next year, you're going to come to New York, and we'll live in a lovely apartment together, we'll graduate, get married, have children, and then live happily ever after."

"I love you." Blaine said, looking into Kurt's eyes, knowing that he really meant what he said.

**There you go! Now I know I talked about 'a grand gesture' from Kurt to Blaine, and that's kind of unnecessary now, but hey, I may just incorporate it into tomorrow's chapter anyway! I'm thinking just two more chapters after this, Chapter 7 and an Epilogue, but I already have a new fic idea coming into my head to work on after I've finished this. Thanks for reading xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter, in which 'the gesture' happens. I hope you enjoy it! xx**

"Wait so, you walked past, you talked, you kissed, you went? Is that how it happened?" Mercedes asked excitedly into the phone.

"Yup, in a nutshell! You know how I had that thing planned for him this afternoon?"

"The one where you try to win him back?"

"Yes."  
"But... you already _have _him back so you don't need to do it, right?"

"I don't _need _to do it, but I figure there's no harm in doing it anyway, is there? I mean, it'd be cool!"

"That's not such a bad idea actually...but how do you pull it off? Do you pick him up? Do _I _pick him up? Then what do you do? You were going to try to win back his love, but you apparently already did that, so what will you do?"

"_You _pick him up, bring him to the park, and I have something planned. it's going to be awesome!"

"Okay then. 1.30 okay? Remember, keep it a surprise!"

"Yup. See ya Mercedes." Kurt was looking forward to this all night. He had been planning a little surprise to try to win Blaine back, but as that wasn't necessary anymore, he had decided to go ahead with it anyway, but just do a few things differently. Things like instead of begging Blaine for forgiveness, he would make sure Blaine knew what he really meant to him. He really was looking forward to the afternoon!

xxxxxxx

"Kurt you seem remarkably happy today." Burt observed as his son walked into the room whistling. "And last night. Anything you want to tell your old man?"  
"Nothing." Kurt said.

"Are you sure?" Carole asked. "Nothing to do with a certain Mr. Anderson?"

"Fine, you got me!" Kurt said back.

"Kurt?" Burt said, asking Kurt to go on.

"Blaine and I are back together, no big deal." Kurt said, a smile coming over his face.

"Kurt sweetie that's great!" Carole said happily.

"Happy for you, Kurt. Just don't let him go this time!" said Burt.

"Believe me dad, I won't." Kurt said, walking out of the kitchen and up to his room. He was meant to be at the park for the surprise in an hour, and he needed to get ready. When he was finally ready, he got in his car and drove to the park, 15 minutes earlier than he needed to be. He got a text from Mercedes:

_Picked him up now. Be there in 20. I'll walk him to the fountain, and you can meet us there. _

He quickly replied:

_Thanks._

He checked that he had everything he needed for the afternoon. Check. He walked around the park for a few minutes before making his way to the fountain where he would meet Blaine. The minutes went by until he saw two familiar figures in the distance. He stood up as they approached, and saw Blaine's face light up as he spied Kurt. Mercedes patted Blaine's arm a few metres away from Kurt and said "have fun!" quietly to him. She walked away, smiling to herself, as Blaine moved closer to Kurt.

"Hey!" Kurt said to Blaine, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist. Blaine gave Kurt a quick kiss and then said

"Hey babe. So what is this? I was told by Mercedes that we were going to go for a nice walk in the park for a catch up. Turns out she is a filthy liar!"

"I hope it was a good lie, though!"

"Oh, believe me it was! So... why so secretive?"

"Well, I was originally planning to surprise you and try to win you back, but since I think I already did that I thought we might as well just use the time to be together. And just a teeny bit to make sure I have won you back one hundred percent." Kurt laughed, kissing Blaine.

"How romantic."

"I'm a romantic guy!" Kurt joked. "Shall we walk?"

"I like that idea!" Blaine said, picking up the picnic basket sitting on the ground next to Kurt's feet"

"I can take that Blaine..." Kurt said.

"No, I will take it, because I," Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek, "am a gentleman!"  
"How very dapper of you Blaine!" Kurt smiled.

"What else?" Blaine replied. He took Kurt's hand and they walked for 20 minutes, taking in their surroundings and each other.

When they got a little further into the park, where there were fewer people, Kurt took the basket from Blaine and pulled out a blanket which he spread out over the grass. He started pulling out bread and dips, meat and salad and fruit.

"How much time did you put into the preparation of this Kurt?"

"Only a few hours..." Kurt laughed.

"I love you so much Kurt!"  
"I love you too!" They sat looking at each other for a minute or so until Kurt broke the silence. "Let's eat!"

"It looks so good Kurt!" Blaine whined, grabbing a piece of bread and some chicken.

"Eat." Kurt ordered, giving Blaine his signature do-what-I-say glare.

"I can just tell you'll be giving me that glare until the day i die!"

xxxxxxx

Later that day the boys arrived at Kurt's house, just wanting to spend more time together. They walked through the door just as Burt stepped into the hallway.

"Blaine!" he said, smiling. "It's good to see you!"

"You too Burt!"

"Carole's in the kitchen, I'm sure she'd want to say hi. Go through!" They walked down the hall and into the kitchen when Carole spied Blaine.

"Blaine! How are you? Oh I missed you!"

"Hey Carole! I'm good how are you? I missed you too!"

"I'm good! Will you be staying for dinner Blaine? You're more than welcome..." Kurt looked at Blaine with puppy eyes.

"Please Blaine!" He begged.

"Well if you're sure it's okay..."

"Of course it's okay! You're welcome anytime Blaine!" Carole insisted.

"Apart from in the middle of the night, taking away my son's innocence." Both Kurt and Blaine turned a bright, bright red.

"Dad!" Kurt yelled.

"Oh all that innocence was taken a _long _time ago." Blaine said to Burt.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled again, while slapping Blaine.

"Hey!"

"Boys be quiet. You're being almost as loud as you are while that innocence stealing is happening." Burt retorted.

"Oh my god okay let's just go Blaine." Burt and Carole started to laugh as Kurt pulled Blaine out of the room. "Why do you have to make it so awkward with my father? I won't be able to talk to him for 20 years!"

"Aww he loves me. You do too, I know it!" He said, moving in close to Kurt and trapping him in a tight hug.

"Okay, yes yes i do." Kurt smiled and hugged Blaine back. Blaine planted a kiss on Kurt's forehead.

"If only Burt and Carole weren't here... I could do some more of that innocence stealing we were just speaking of. What a shame!"

"Blaine! Am I going to have to slap you again?"

"Oh you can slap me as much as you want Kurt Hummel." Blaine said, a cheeky grin spreading over his face.

"What happened to being a gentleman Blaine?"

"Oh that went away long ago."

"Don't I know it."

"Dinner's ready boys!" Carole yelled out. Kurt and Blaine walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table next to each other.

"Yum this smells great Carole!" Blaine said to her.

"Thank you Blaine. I hope it tastes that way. Tuck in!"

"So what happened with you two?" Burt asked.  
"So what happened with you two what?" Kurt asked his father.

"How did you get back together?"

"Ummm well..." Kurt started uncomfortably until Blaine interrupted,

"Kurt was a gentleman and is also very good at apologizing."

"I realized I was an idiot and wanted him back. Oh yes and I'm a gentleman." Kurt carried on. "That's it. Why do you want to know?"

"Because I care. And I was just a little interested." Burt answered.

"So, Blaine, what are your plans for the rest of the year and next year?" Carole asked.

"Well I want New Directions to win Nationals again, then next year: New York. I don't know exactly what I want to do yet, but no matter what, I'm doing it there." He said, smiling as Kurt grabbed his hand.

Later that night when Kurt was driving Blaine home they sat in comfortable silence nearly all the way, until Blaine spoke.

"I love you Kurt. I wish I could stay with you tonight. Do you think your dad would let you stay over?"

"Maybe but even if he did, your parents wouldn't."

"But...they're not here tonight. Coop would let you..."  
"I'm calling Dad." Kurt said matter-of-factly. After talking to Burt (a reluctant yes, although he knew that Kurt was an adult, and could do whatever he wanted. He also knew the amount of times Kurt had 'snuck' Blaine in through the window at night) they walked inside, past the living room,

"Hi Coop"  
"Hey Blaine. Kurtsie! Now I'm confused...were you tricking us when you were being all depressed or have you two had some shock reconciliation?"

"We're back together Coop."

"Oh good. I'm glad, I couldn't stand single Blaine for much longer, to be honest. So tiring, all that crying and moaning..."

"Shut up Coop. Anyway, we're going to bed, night-"

"_We're _going to bed?"

"Yes. We're going to bed. And you're not going to tell our parents."

"Oh fine. Just don't be too loud, boys."

"Shut up, Cooper" Kurt yelled from the stairs.

"Parents can tell when their children are having sex. They'll be back in a flash if you're not careful!"

"God, Cooper's just like Dad!" Kurt giggled.

**There you go! Last chapter tomorrow...I've really enjoyed writing this story so I'll be starting on a new, better story as soon as I've written the last chapter, so keep an eye out. See ya tomorrow!**


	8. Epilogue

**Hey guys! Here's the epilogue for this story. I really want to thank all the people who have been following my work - I really hope you will keep on reading my work in the future. I'll be starting on a new story very soon so keep an eye out! I'm thinking a 'future Klaine' fic...sound good? I really hope this is an alright ending to the story (i'm not too convinced myself...). But I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

"_Flight number 216 from New York will be arriving at Gate 26 in approximately 10 minutes." _ Blaine was filled with joy as he heard the announcement over the intercom. Kurt would be back in his arms in just a few minutes. It had only been a month, but he had been counting down the days. He made his way to the gate and waited for 10 minutes. Finally the doors were opened and people started to flood out. Near the back he spied Kurt. He stood up and prepared for the force of a running Kurt to be inflicted on him. Kurt ran up and jumped onto Blaine who held him and gave him a heavy, heated kiss. _God this feels good. _Blaine thought. _I missed this. _

"It's so good to see you Blaine!" Kurt said, almost crying. "I missed you so much!"

"You can't have missed me as much as I missed you Kurt!" Blaine replied. He wiped one of Kurt's tears away with his thumb and then kissed him gently again.

"Oh well, we can spend every minute together this holiday then, can't we!" Kurt said happily.

"We certainly can! And hopefully we'll have some alone time as well, if you catch my drift." Blaine said with a wink.

"Oh Blaine, stop it!" Kurt said, blushing.

"Fine."

"You can carry on later at home though..."

"Oh believe me, I will." Blaine promised. The two of them walked off hand in hand to Blaine's car, ready to get home and start their holiday. They decided that they wanted to go for coffee before heading to Kurt's house. So they went to the Lima bean, and ordered their usual. They talked for a long time, just catching up on each other - Glee, Kurt's course, New York, all the McKinley goss. It was nice for them to both be in the same room, instead of having a conversation through a computer screen.

"And so my tutor said," Kurt was in the middle of a story about his tutor's reaction to his latest assignment. "my tutor said that the coat I designed was 'a fashionista's dream', and that she'd buy it for sure! I was just a little bit proud..." Kurt stopped talking and looked at Blaine.

"I love you so much, you know. I love you and I _knew _you'd ace this course!" Blaine said, gazing into Kurt's eyes.

"I love you too. And then next year we'll be a couple'a old guys living the high life in New York together! Well, not so much the high life as the life of two college students who don't have any money trying to get by, but there's hardly any difference! You _are _coming to New York, right?"

"I hope so. I want to so much. I don't want to be without you any more than a year Kurt."

"Me neither. We should probably get going - I've had a few impatient texts from Dad. Apparently he wants to see me at some point..."

"I wonder why..." Blaine said jokingly. "Lucky I'm willing to share you with him."

"Don't worry, Blaine. for the next few weeks I'm all yours." Kurt assured him, followed by a quick kiss on the cheek. The two boys left The Lima Bean, and drove off home.


End file.
